Kig-Yar point defense gauntlet
Were you looking for the Sangheili Point Defense Gauntlet? in Halo 3.]] Point Defense Gauntlets[http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3needler Bungie.net: Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher : 9/6/2007]; also known as Jackal Shield UnitHalo: Ghost of Onyx, page 16, are arm-held energy shields mainly used by the Covenant Kig-Yar for protection from enemy fire or close- to mid-range explosions. Summary Worn on the forearm of the user, the gauntlet creates an energy barrier that deflects and absorbs small arms weaponry to an extent; UNSC ballistic weapons and the Needler simply bounce off the energy barrier, whereas the Covenant's plasma-based weaponry is absorbed by the energy barrier, eventually collapsing it. Heavier weaponries such as the Covenant's Fuel Rod Gun and the UNSC's M19 and M41 Rocket Launchers and Gauss Cannon are considerably effective against the gauntlet's energy barrier. Alternatively, explosions and extreme force from grenades and melee attacks will collapse the energy barrier and likely kill the wearer in the process. The shield of the point defense gauntlet reflects its current charge by changing color gradually from its original color to red before it deactivates completely. Changes Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *Shields now slowly turn a red color as they take more damage. *Jackal Majors are indicated by an orange shield and orange armor, rather than brownish skin. *The gaps for firing weapons are slightly smaller. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST *Kig-Yar Majors are indicated by a purple-blue color in their shield, rather than orange. *Unlike the first two games, the gauntlet protects against melee attacks. A melee collapses the shield on lower difficulties with one hit, while it takes a couple on Legendary (melee weaponry such as the Energy Sword will cut through it instantly, regardless of the difficulty). *Shields will recharge significantly faster than in the first two games. *Small gap for the firing weapon is slightly larger and can more easily be exploited by the player. Changes from Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST to Halo: Reach *There is now only one cutaway for return-fire as opposed to two in previous games. *The shield is now more rounded and much larger, making it harder for the player to get around it. *Jackals now wield the shield with their left arm and fire with the right hand. *High-ranked Skirmishers aslo use a variant of the shield on their each hand. Trivia *The Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlets were often used by Spartans who wanted enhanced shielding. They are commonly used by SPARTAN-IIIs, as their SPI armor doesn't include a built-in energy shield projector, similar to the way they were utilized by the SPARTAN-IIs before they were given the energy-shielded MJOLNIR Mark V. A group of Sangheili were also given Point Defense Gauntlets in addition to their existing energy shields on at least one occasion, an action which many of them felt was dishonorable. *The early MJOLNIR armor's shield system was reverse engineered from a Point Defense Gauntlet, but due to the way the shield being stretched, projectile weapons will collapse it. *Kig-Yar Snipers and Marksmen do carry these point defense gauntlets just as other Kig-Yar do, but do not activate them, as the brightly colored lights will reveal their location to the enemy. *In Halo PC, the coloring for the Kig-Yar's personal energy shield will not be of the correct color. In the original Xbox version, the Kig-Yar Major has a orange energy shield whereas the Minor has cyan energy shield. The PC version, however, has a light green-blue energy shield coloring for all of the Kig-Yar, regardless of ranks. *Originally, in Halo 2, some Carrier Forms were intended to utilize Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlets. *The shield seems to be a dual-wieldable item, as Jackals are never seen holding a weapon in their shield hand, as this would interfere with their shield, aim, and posture (one exception is in a Halo 2 glitch where the Arbiter could give shield bearing Jackals two-handed weapons). In Halo Wars, they can hold a Covenant Carbine or Beam Rifle, along with the gauntlet, with ease. *In Halo: Reach's ViDoc, Once More unto the Breach, the second flash of sticky notes shows a note that says "Jackal Shield WOW". Most of the notes with 'WOW' on them are about new features, so it has been theorized that the Jackal energy shield gauntlets will finally be available for player use. Also, another sticky note mentions "Jackal Phalanx", a defensive formation for groups of Jackals which was first seen in the Halo 2 E3 demo. Gallery File:HCE Gauntlet.png|The Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlet in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:HCE Gauntlet Deactivated.png|A Kig-Yar with a deactivated point defense gauntlet. File:Jackal Shield Cover.jpg|Point Defense Gauntlets provide cover for the whole body of a well positioned Jackal. File:Shield drop 1.jpg|A Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlet's shield disintegrating. File:jackal shield in power drain 2.jpg|A Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlet collapsing when exposed to a Power Drain. Sources See Also *Combating Jackals in Games - Strategies and Tactics *Sangheili Point Defense Gauntlet *Energy Shields *Sangheili Personal Energy Shield *Shielded Flood Carriers Category:Covenant technology